The Original Hybrid Witch
by amenkhienano
Summary: Rosaline Parker has lived in this mortal world for millions of years, but is an infinite immortal. She was created by the creators of this world and was made to protect man kind. But she rejected and stood on the side line and watched as witches, werewolves and vampires rise to power and fall. Now she is in Mystic falls and is in for a love roller coaster with a shatter heart.
1. prologue

THE ORIGINAL HYBRID WITCH BOOK ONE: DESTINY

PROLOGUE

The world has changed so rapidly since the last 2 million years I have lived on Earth. The population has grown quite drastically as well as the cities and countries. Technology has grown and influenced every person and all the corners of the world.

Generations to generations I have lived watching people rise to power and fall and I haven't age a single day. Yeah magic used to create immortals, I was the first to ever walk this earth. I was granted with the gift of speed, strength and power. I was created by nature in a time of devastation in the world. I was given power of vampires, werewolves and witches. I know what you're thinking. All those don't go together, but they used to until I made a decision that made them create that law. But they could not change me and nothing even they could kill me. So I lived even through the time the original family were made to be vampires.

Right now I don't know I am making one of the biggest mistake of my life that I know I will ever make. I am going to Mystic Falls.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

She stopped the engine of her car to gaze and admire the house she got. She didn't exactly get it, she more like stole it. She compelled the owner to give her the house but still gave him some money. Besides the guy was really rich and would find another house in very little time.

The house was a mansion. It had its own garden, basketball court and even a fountain. The compound was very large. She'd bet the house had a thousand rooms. She got out of the car and walked towards the house. She stood at the front of the house before opening it enough to hear it make a creaking sound. Stepping inside, she examined all the walls, light, chairs and so many more that could be was just perfect for her to use.

It was neat and clean just a she asked him to. 'Ah!' she thought. 'It's good to be able to compel. I wonder what I would have become if I wasn't able to do that.'

Now she needed to look around this town and find things that are interesting. Like a bar or something. It had been a while since she had liquor down her throat. She proceeded to set her items in the house before she set off on her little adventure around Mystic Falls. Really she hoped it was not a boring city and that it had a lot of interesting things. She didn't really know much about Mystic Falls. She only knew the first Vikings lived here because they saw it as a supernatural city. Huh. It seemed pretty normal to her. It was quite peaceful. But still there is still much to know about the city, like she didn't know it had a bar called Mystic Grill. It certainly caught her eye as she strolled next to the shop opposite the Mystic Grill.

Feeling excited she crossed over and stepped into the grill and the fresh smell of alcohol filled her lungs as she headed over to the counter. She felt so alive knowing there was a bar in this city. She absolutely adored liquor but of course, more of red wine. And she was definitely starting to like this city in fact. The previous town she was at before Mystic Falls had no bar. That frightened her.

"I would like three shots of blue moon over please," she said to the guy at the counter picking her favorite. The tag on his tag read Matt. He looked pretty hot to her. She liked hot and well-built guys.

"That will be 27 dollars please," he said to her as he handed over the drinks. Of course, as expensive as always blue moon. She handed him over the money.

She lifted up her glass and drank away the liquor in the glass. The liquid lowed and washed her throat as she slammed it back on the table. It tasted different though but she knew this taste and would never forget it. Vervain. Although cannot affect her she can still be able to detect the presence of Vervain anywhere. She looked over to this Matt guy. 'And of course,' as she thought. 'Vervain flows through his veins. This guy knows about vampires.' Oh can this town not get any more interesting.

After her strange visit to the grill, she visited other places and she found out that Mystic Falls actually has a school. 'Maybe I could enroll,' she thought. It would be a great idea. Besides, she needed something to keep her occupied while she is in this town. And she also needed to find any vampire who resides here. Maybe she could make friends as well as enemies. So far, she thought this town was interesting.

'Next day.'

She walked to the school and at the entrance, she could already see a lot of hormonal teenage boys and girls. She continued to walk until she got to the building's entrance. She proceeded to step into the building and walked into the office or at least that was what was written at the top of the door. She got to the woman behind the desk and before the woman even had the chance to speak, she compelled the woman to enroll her automatically and give her a schedule and a locker number. 'Ugh,' she thought. 'I wouldn't have a life if I couldn't compel.' She had already probably compelled thousands or maybe even millions of people.

She took her schedule from the woman and walked out of the office. Immediately she got out, she overheard a conversation between a blonde girl, a brunette girl and the hot boy. She could tell the boy was a werewolf and a newly turned vampire and the blonde girl was a vampire and the other girl was human.

"It that blood?" the brunette asked the boy.

"Oh my god!" the blonde girl whispers and pushes the boy into the boys bathroom. She moves closer to the door to hear the conversation.

"What's going on?" the boy asks from inside the bathroom. Gosh he sounded so confused.

"Vampire 101 don't wear your breakfast to school," one of the girls says to him.

"Chill out it's just a blood bag."

"From where."

"Rebekah hooked me up."

"Rebekah? And what are you even talking to her for?"

"Klaus told her to keep a watch on me. Protect his new asset."

"His what? Why are you amused by this?"

"I am his first successful hybrid Caroline. Don't you think that's a tiniest bit awesome?"

"Umm wow, I cannot believe you just said that."

"I'm going to go good luck," the other girl finally says. She quickly makes her way away from the door obviously amused by this characters she just heard.

Klaus and Rebekah sounded so familiar to her, but she wanted to know which one was a hybrid. She is going to have lots of fun with this person. She then goes to her locker and places her bag inside and picks out a notebook and a pen that just happened to be there went left to her history class. When she got inside, she could already sense four vampires and a witch in the class. She could also sense the tension coming from the teacher and a blonde girl at the front of the class who was a vampire and was smiling at the teacher. She then lightly knocked on the door, catching the teacher's attention. She smirked back at him before he said. "Umm are you lost?"

"Oh no absolutely not, then why do you think I am here," she said walking to her seat. "Besides my schedule says I have history with a certain Mr. Saltzman am I correct?"

He looked certainly confused but she could smell the Vervain in his blood streams. He also looked scared but he replied anyway. "Yes this is my class and may I kindly ask what your name is?"

"Oh right my name," she said remembering she hadn't told his her name. "I go by the name Rosaline."

"Okay then welcome to our class," he said then diverted his attention back to the blonde vampire girl at the front. "And there were certainly no Vikings in Mystic Falls then."

So far she thought this town was exciting. Hybrids were even there. It was way more than she expected.

Chapter two: hybrids and blood bags

Rosaline thought she was seeing things but she wasn't. The Matt guy from the bar was talking to a ghost. Like literally. And there she was thinking hybrids were the last. She wanted to listen but she saw nothing she could gain from it. She left and went to change into her P.E. clothes before she went to the field. She had already previously signed up for cheerleading. She went out to join them exercising. As they continued stretching, the leader asked, "Has anybody seen Dana?"

The blonde girl next to her tensed. 'She knows something,' she thought.

"Sounds like you have an opening on the squad," another blonde girl said to the other one next to Rosaline.

"What are you doing?" the blonde one next to Rosaline asked slightly surprised. The other blonde just ignored her and continued stretching. "Hey, you can't just come and infuriate all our lives."

"I'm only interested in your spark, your popularity, maybe even your boyfriend," she said smirking at the blonde next to Rosaline. They were both vampires.

The blonde next to Rosaline left and walked to who Rosaline assumed was her boyfriend. When she left the other blonde decided to ask the leader for a chance. The other girls cheered as she did a cartwheel and splits. Rosaline also figured her name was Rebekah, the sister to the hybrid. This meant the guy was the hybrid, Klaus. When Rebekah finished with her splits, she turned and smirked at the other blonde, whom she also figured her name was Caroline. And Caroline was irritated. It was finally Rosaline's turn to try out. Obviously, she did better than Rebekah. She somersaulted to the air and landed steadily on her feet and did two backflips then finished with splits. The other girls, obviously, cheered for her louder than they did for Rebekah.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at her in jealousy and rage. She could bet she was planning a thousand ways to kill her, but Rosaline just smirked, walked up to her and whispered in her ear. "I am better than you, vampire." She grinned widely leaving the stunned blonde girl and went back to the other girls.

As she watched the girls talk and interact, she heard a loud voice saying. "Watch it dick." She turned and she saw the brunette girl from earlier looking at this hot dude who was hovered over another guy who was sitting on the grass.

"Who are you?" the brunette girl asked the hot vampire boy in complete irritation.

"I'm a guy who has been assigned to protect a human blood bag," he to her emotionlessly. "I mean no offence or anything."

The girl just looked at him horrified and turned away and left. That statement the vampire boy said just increased her curiosity the more. 'Why was the girl a human blood bag,' she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by Rebekah who looked furious and petrified. Rosaline also noticed the girls had left.

"Who are you?" Rebekah asked her with her arms folded.

"Someone you don't want to mess with," Rosaline answered with a smirked and turned away from Rebekah.

"Don't underestimate me Rosaline!" Rebekah screamed. When Rosaline turned, she saw Rebekah had already vamped out. Rosaline just raised her pinkie finger and a surge of power pushed Rebekah over to the other side of the field.

"I said someone you don't want to mess with!" Rosaline shouted back at her before turning away and leaving.

Rosaline was quite excited to go to the bonfire that night. She has never really gone to a school function considering this is the first time she even tried to go to a school. Or maybe she has and left so quickly to even think about going for a school event. She looked over to the mirror to see if she looked ok. What! She always looks good anyway. She grabbed her purse and walked outside to her car and drove to the school. When she got here, she spotted Rebekah struggling to get her cup filled.

"Hello Rebekah," she said with a smirk. Rebekah raised her head to glare at her before returning to her futile way of getting alcohol.

"You alright there," the hot vampire boy from earlier said as he took the cup from her and began to fill it. They ignored Rosaline like she didn't exist. Oh she was liking this.

"I thought Tyler would be here," Rebekah replied.

"You're into Tyler now huh," he said back with a fake amused face. Rosaline thought she invented fake faces.

"When you're willing to give me the time of day again we'll talk and till then a girl has needs," she answered him taking back her now filled cup of alcohol. Rosaline, loving this, snickered and murmured "burn" at the hot vampire boy who then turned to look at her like he had just noticed she was there.

"Excuse me," the brunette girl said rudely to Rebekah as she took a plastic cup and began to fill it.

"Elena, hi," the boy said fake amused. "What are you doing?"

"I'm having fun Stefan. You have a problem with that," she answers him rudely then begins to drink from her cup.

"Alright, take it easy. We both know your kind of a light weight," Stefan says to Elena as she continues to drink until she finished the drink in her cup.

"Mhm, really you think a little blood addict could tell me how to drink," Elena says to him as she refills her cup again and walks off.

Rosaline couldn't help but butt in. "blood addict huh. Best comeback of the year," she says as she fills her cup before walking off to listen to gossip.

"Hey Rosaline come over here!" the group of cheerleaders called her over and she decided why not spend the night with a bunch of humans. It should be interesting huh.


End file.
